Second Chances
by Allenfairytail
Summary: After losing his mother and obtained numerous scars, Snowflake was left orphaned and was forced to live in an orphanage leaving his 2 best friends behind. There, he'll meet the first friends that he's ever had, his first rival and enemy. Hopefully along the way, he'll be adopted into a loving family. Not to mention dealing with everyday stuff such as puberty, popularity and love.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! This is Allenfairytail and I'm back!**_

_**This story would be rather "different" compare to my other MLP stories. I got this idea from one of my old stories that I did long ago and from reading a story similar to this story that I wanted to do. Plus, there hasn't been much stories based on this, so I'm gonna break this tread cycle and take up the challenge and hopefully inspired all of you to do the same (just don't copy my story please).**_

_**This story would start off most of the cast as foals but don't worry, they will get older and started flirting in no time (well, I didn't mean "flirting", but as they would get older, they would start having "crushes", more to say the least.)**_

_**Like my old stories Middle School Days and May You Find Happiness, the cast will be human. I originally going to make the cast anthropomorphic but decided to make them human after much thought that it wouldn't fit very well in the story.**_

_**Each of the main six will have a exclusive back story that will cover behind the reasons of what happened to each of their parents and how they ended up in the orphanage. Some of them are tragic, others will be sadistic and cruel. Don't worry though... some of them will get adopted while others don't but I will make sure that the ending will be a happy one.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it! Please review and tell me if the story good enough.**_

"Finally! School Is out! Man I'm _so_ going to get a lot of R and R."

"Really?! That's _all_ you think about... Sleep and being cooped up in the house."

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Ugh! Never mind..."

A young boy who looked around to be 8 or 9 years is named Soarin. He has green, almost emerald like colored eyes and had very long navy blue hair. Soarin wore navy blue jean shorts and a white colored t-shirt.

Next to him is a young girl named Spitfire who looked around the same age as Soarin and she possess burnt sienna eyes and had very long dark orange hair, with a light orange color stripe in the center of her hair. Spitfire wore a long orange t-shirt and a long black pleated skirt.

"Hey you two. Are you enjoying your stay?" A voice asked the two kids.

Soarin nodded his head. "Yes Ashe. Thank you for letting us stay over."

Ashe, who let Soarin and Spitfire stay over at her house, nodded her head and smiled. Ashe is a slim young woman with slightly above average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her already bust chest. She currently wore her bedroom robe due to catching a cold. "Anytime you two. I appreciate of befriending Snowflake."

"Anytime Ashe." Spitfire said with a smile. "Still though... how come Snowflake have been acting very cold and isolated in the beginning?"

"It's because of his upbringing that's why..." Ashe replied with a sad sigh.

"Oh no... that can't good giving the sigh your just let out..." Soarin said.

Just then, Soarin, Spitfire and Ashe heard footsteps and turned to see another young boy who appeared to be the same age as Soarin and Spitfire. The young boy have an androgynous appearance and build with pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a "high mountain glacier" and possessed very long aquamarine hair with a sea green color stripe located in the middle of his long hair. His hair is very long, even among male hair length standards. In fact so long that his hair covers his left side of his face and covered his left eye. He's currently wearing black colored jeans and brown shirt.

"Hey Snowflake! Glad that your up." Spitfire was the first one to greet the young boy.

"Hey mom, Soarin and Spitfire." Snowflake greeted them back as he begin to yawn from his afternoon nap.

"How was your nap sweetie?" Ashe asked her son.

"It's was good and relaxing." Snowflake replied.

"Well that's good sweetie. I go make you guys some lunch. You three **must** be starving." Ashe said as she slowly got up.

"_Very._" All three of the children said in unison, leaving Ashe nodded her head went to the kitchen, giggling. Since Snowflake just woken up from his afternoon nap, the three of them decided to go swimming in the pool that Snowflake and Ashe owned. Luckily, Soarin and Spitfire brought their own swim suits and each of them went to the bathroom and changed into to them. After all of them changed into their swim suits, they head out into the back where the pool was.

A half hour have already passed quickly since being outside enjoying the sun.

"So, how's it all been going, man?" Soarin asked, leaning back in a lawn-chair.

"It's been going well." Snowflake replied.

"That's good to hear, uh, pal..." Spitfire added as she stood in front of the pool.

Soarin clapped a hand to his mouth to stop himself from chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Spitfire demanded.

"Uh... Nothing..." Soarin replied, shrugging. "Besides the fact that you're **totally** into Snowflake." Soarin said with a small grin.

"W-**what**!?" Spitfire spat as she could felt the blush starting to crept up in her face. "No I don't!" A moment later, Spitfire dashed at Soarin. Soarin leaped onto his feet and fled. Spitfire gave chase, and the two circled around the pool for a moment, both participants blushing wildly. After a moment, Spitfire spotted a chair and using it and the momentum, jumped and tackled Soarin into the pool. Snowflake just chuckled and let them work it out.

Snowflake paused when he heard Ashe calling them for lunch He stood up, and left Spitfire and Soarin to their business. The two were tangled on the floor, playfully wrestling. When Snowflake entered to the house, he saw Ashe laying out some food for them. "Snowflake, lunch is ready."

Snowflake nodded his head and called his friends over towards inside, which both Soarin and Spitfire responded. They both dried off and all three of them sat down in the kitchen. In the middle of the table were a huge pile of pizza bites and the moment the aroma entered each of their noses, they all begin to much down the pizza in quick succession warning a giggle from Ashe from watching the three hungry kids from afar.

Just then, she then heard her cell phone ring and looked to see who's calling. Upon seeing the number, she press the "hung up" button and groaned in anger. She then begin to feel fear afterwards but decided to suppressed her emotions for the moment.

After Snowflake, Soarin and Spitfire finished off the pizza rolls, they decided to hang out in the living room for the rest of the afternoon and watch t.v. When it got around 7 in the evening, Ashe begin to speak to Soarin and Spitfire. "Sorain, Spitfire. It's getting late you two. You two should go on home so that you two don't be out walking home very late."

"Okay Ashe. Again, thank you for having us over today." Soarin said as he and Spitfire put on their clothes over their swim gear so they can save time for them. As they both made towards the door...

"Well Snowflake, I'll see you later man." Soarin said as he hugged his close friend.

"Yeah, see you later man." Snowflake replied as he returned the hug. He then turned to Spitfire and gave her a hug as well. "See you tomorrow Spitfire."

Spitfire, while a bit daze from the hug, returned it and begin to blush a little. "Yeah... see you tomorrow Snowflake..."

And with that, Soarin opened the door and him and Spitfire exited the house. With them gone, Ashe begin to speak to her beloved son. "Snowflake, I don't feel like cooking dinner tonight. Do you want to get something out?"

"Yes I do mother." Snowflake replied with a smile on his face. Ashe then gave Snowflake some money so he can get something out to eat. Snowflake thanked her and left to get something to eat whatever his taste buds craved for.

**-Meanwhile with Soarin and Spitfire-**

"Spitfire, why do you like Snowflake?"

"WHAT?! ARRRGGGHH! I **DON'T**! OKAY?!"

"I'm still not convinced..." Soarin chuckled a bit until he received a good solid punch in the arm. "OUCH!"'

Spitfire let out a "HUMPH!" sound. "Serves you right you fool."

Soarin let out a painful groan and rolled his eyes as he continued to follow Spitfire. After a while of walking, they finally reached home, which unlike any other houses, it's consists of two huge dorms that are part of school property that they both attend to. The school that Soarin and Spitfire attended to is like regular boarding school but it has dorms for students who favored to be independent, or for those who have been transferred and even hold students who have been accepted to this school who have been orphaned or homeless. There are many staffs and have guards that watched the school 24/7 and there are many departments as well.

When they arrived at the front of the main building, they both bid each other goodnight and went to their dorm-rooms.

Spitfire arrived at her dorm-room and sat her backpack down. She then closed her door and begin to changed out of both her clothes and her swimsuit and into her pajamas. Spirfire hopped into bed, got into her covers and turned on the t.v. She watched some of her favorite shows for about three hours until she then begin to close her eyes and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

"Spitfire... Spitfire!"

Spitfire slowly opened her eyes and saw Soarin is in her room. "Soarin...? What are you doing in my room?! It's two thirty in the morning!"

Soarin had a solemn look on his face. "It's Snowflake... he's in the hospital..."

This cause Spitfire's eyes to open completely, fully waking her up. "W-what? What for?!"

"I don't know!" Soarin replied. He then got up with his shoes on and wearing a coat over his pajamas. "Come on Spitfire! We're going to the hospital!"

"Right!" Spitfire said as she got out of bed and ran towards the door grabbing her jacket and shoes.

After running in the cold freezing air in what seems like for hours, they finally arrived at the hospital. After getting past the front desk, they head towards the elevator.

"What floor did the lady in the front desk say Snowflake is staying at?"

"He's in room 412. So that means, he's on the fourth floor."

"I hope he's okay..."

Soarin looked at his friend. "I do too Spitfire..."

After waiting for a minute or two, the elevator finally reached the fourth floor.

"Okay... he should be room 412." Soarin said as he and Spitfire got off the elevator.

Spitfire shook her head. "Got it..."

Soarin and Spitfire walked around in the fourth floor until they were in the back, scrolling and passing many room until reaching the room that they have been looking for.

"Okay, this is the room." Spitfire said as she began opening the door. She and Soarin entered the room and walked up to the blue curtain. They pushed the curtain aside and saw Snowflake, their dearest friend, bed-ridden covering with numerous injuries. He had a few cuts marks on his face and had a black eye on his left eye. Snowflake's arms were covered in terrible bruises and both his hands were covered in bandages. He was also covered his blood and his throat was cut. All and all, he looked as if he been beaten, tortured, and discarded out like a piece of yesterday's trash.

Spitfire and Soarin were both stunned at the sight of Snowflake's injuries.

"Snowflake... I can't stand looking at him like this..." Spitfire said as she was close to tears.

"Man... I hope whoever did this will pay..." Soarin added as he begin to feel angry.

Suddenly after hearing Soarin and Spitfire's voice, Snowflake turned his head and made eye contact with them. "Soa...rin... Spit...fire..."

"S-Snowflake! Your okay!" Spitfire spoke in joy.

"Mom... where's Mom? I-Is she okay?" Snowflake asked as he try to move a little but the intense strain from his sustained injuries caused him to cringe in pain.

"Snowflake... you shouldn't move at all... your hurt..." Soarin said in worry.

"But I have to know if my mother is okay... please... tell me..." Snowflake weakly pleaded.

But before either of them could even speak, a nurse with short black hair came in with a sad look on her face. "Snowflake... we tried everything to help your mother... but there was nothing we could do..."

Soarin looked at the nurse with a very concerned look on his face. "What do you mean...?"

"Oh no... you _mean_... Ashe... is..." Spitfire chimed into the conversation, as she begin to suspect the worst case scenario.

The nurse sighed and presumed to tell everyone the dreadful news. "Yes... Ashe...had passed away... I'm so sorry..." She then walked out the room.

The room was completely silent with Soarin and Spitfire being shocked. Snowflake on the other hand, his response to his mother's death was a slow lingering and emotionless expresstion as a single tear left both in his eyes, as if almost he was in too much pain emotionally, mentally and psychologically. It was a type of pain that Soarin and Spitfire will never forget for now on, nor they'll forget that facial response.

"I can't believe it..." Soarin mumbled in sadness and disbelief. Spitfire remained silent the whole time until she saw Snowflake begin to shake uncontrollably until he let out a scream.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOTHER IS GONE! GONE FOREVER! I WANT TO GO WHERE MOM IS! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM! GGGRRRRAAAAAA!"

Snowflake then begin to kick the window, screaming in pain and finally start yanking out all the needles that were inserted in his body and then ripping off the bandages that cover and seal his wounds, causing his wounds to open and bleed, putting his own life in critical jeopardy.

Upon seeing Snowflake in the state that he was in, both Soarin and Spitfire backed in a corner and looked in horror. As soon as one of the nurses saw Snowflake on what he was doing, she alert the other nurses and doctors that were nearby to restrained Snowflake. Soon, many nursers and doctors entered the room to suppressed Snowflake. Soarin and Spitfire had to be escorted out of the room since the scene was getting a bit intense.

It took about a half hour for the nurses to finally suppressed Snowflake. They ended up have to bind him and injected him with morphine mixed with water and other chemicals to lessens the effects of morphine to the extent that he wont become addicted to it since morphine is a potentially highly addictive drug. But make sure have enough morphine that made Snowflake stopped moving and screaming and made him feel very funny and then ended up passing out due to its effects.

After things calm down a bit, Soarin and Spitfire were allowed to enter the room and saw Snowflake asleep and covered with new bandages and few more needles were inserted in his body. They both of them felt numb and sickened to their stomachs seeing their close friend in the state that he is in and couldn't do nothing but to watch.

"Soarin..." Spitfire begin to speak.

"I know Spitfire... I'm scared too... can't imagined what he's going to in his mind with all this happening to him..."

After a while of being unconscious, Snowflake begin to open his eyes and saw his friends and try to speak to them. "Soarin... Spitfire..."

Both Soarin and Spitfire ran up towards him. "Snowflake! Your Okay!"

Snowflake let out large amount of tears from his eyes as he try to speak. "Guys... I'm sorry... for screaming and to see me like that... Just... promised me that you won't leave me..."

Spitfire wrapped her arms around Snowflake's neck. "Snowflake... don't apologize... your in great pain... I understand... I promised that Soarin and I will never leave you Snowflake...**never**... everything is going to be okay..."

Snowflake could do nothing but to summoned all the strength he had left to wrapped his arms around Spitfire to hug her back, with Soarin now joining in the hug too as well. With his mother gone and now orphaned, Snowflake feels very scared and uncertain of what his future will be now that he is officially alone.

Why do this tragedy have to fall upon him? Why?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's chapter 1 everyone. Enjoy!**_

"Snowflake... please eat _something_..."

Spitfire is currently at the hospital with her friend Snowflake who is still injured from yesterday. She don't know what happened to him but hopefully, Snowflake will tell him when he can feel like he can talk about it.

It was 8:30 in the mourning on a Thursday. It has been 6 days since Snowflake ended up in the hospital and six days since Ashe his mother, died. Both Soarin and Spitfire decided to spend the majority of their time visiting Snowflake in the hospital to watch him and make sure he'll be okay and wont feel lonely and to mourned his loss together. Soarin had to leave the hospital earlier this morning since he had class. Spitfire was lucky that she is able stay longer due to her class taking a morning field trip for students who are struggling with their grades and have to do extra credit by attending. Spitfire, who's grades are already an A in her first period class, didn't have to go. However, she will have to leave later to attend P.E. around 8:45 so that will give her enough time to walk back to the campus, take a shower, change clothes and have a little free time to relax since P.E. starts at 9:30.

After a while of Spitfire persuading him to eat something, Snowflake reluctantly decided to eat food from his plate, which is consistent of chicken soup, salad and soft dinner rolls.

Upon seeing Snowflake finally eating something, Spitfire smiled. "I'm glad your okay..."

Snowflake just sigh and resumed eating. "Thanks..."

"Anyway... I have to go to school now... Soarin and I will see you after-school... please try to behave yourself..." Spitfire said as she gave him a hug and left the room, leaving Snowflake all by himself.

Snowflake then begin to remember that fateful night where him and his mother were suffering at the hands of that monster... the bastard who killed his loving mother and ending him orphaned and alone.

Pretty soon, Snowflake finished his food. A nurser came in to check up with Snowflake." I'm glad that you finished your food. Anyway, lay down for me."

With nothing left to do, Snowflake did what he was instructed and laid down. He got comfortable on his cot, covered him with the blanket sheets, rest his head on his pillow and close his eyes and fell asleep.

With Snowflake now sleeping, the nurse then led him out of the room and made their way to surgery.

* * *

Snowflake begin to wake up after hearing voices that made it difficult for him to ignore and go back to sleep. Snowflake then let out a huge yawn. Soon after waking up, a nurse saw him getting up and greeted him. "Hello Snowflake. Your friends are here."

And right on the dot, Soarin and Spitfire entered the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey there Snowflake!" Soarin greeted.

"Soarin! Keep it down would ya..?" Spitfire scowled. She then turn her attention to her dear friend Snowflake. "Hey Snowflake... Are you holding up okay?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "I'm holding up fine..." He then let out a long and huge sigh and took off his shirt and then saw what he felt that was on his chest; a distinctive scar filled with stitches on his stomach and he looked at both of his hands and saw his fingers were reattached and covered numerous stitches on his fingers.

"I see that my hands was saved..." Snowflake spoke in a grim tone.

"What do you mean bro?" Soarin asked.

Snowflake then got off the cot and show the stitches on his chest and his hands. Both Soarin and Spitfire were baffled at the injuries he received.

"How did you get all those?" Spitfire asked as her jaw dropped.

Snowflake, feeling like he is ready to revealed what happened to him and his mother, let out a huge and staggering sigh. "Six days ago, my father came and he...he...tried to kill us by cutting us down..."

"W-what?!" Soarin shouted in shock.

"Did he use a knife?" Spitfire asked.

"No... he used a **K****atana**..." Snowflake replied somberly.

"A Japanese sword...? Why would he use that...?!" Soarin asked.

"I bet that my father knew that a knife wouldn't be enough to kill us. So he decided to use a Japanese sword." Snowflake replied.

"A Japanese sword can do THAT?! HOW?!" Soarin asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"A Japanese sword was designed to hack and tear through armor, flesh and bone to cause as MAXIMUM damage as possible. Come on Soarin! Even I KNOW this stuff." Spitfire then turn to Snowflake. "OMG! I CAN"T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! THAT MONSTER!"

Snowflake nodded his his. "Wow... never thought you had a few knowledge about swords..."

Spitfire let out a small smile. "I'm on the internet almost like twenty four seven."

"Okay... Anyway... My mother managed to get herself free from my father, grabbed me and take me to the hospital. Luckily, my father decided not to follow us and left. I'd blacked out soon after and the rest... well... I woke up here." Snowflake replied.

"That's so... terrible... " Spitfire said as she looked down sadly.

Just then, A nurse walked in to speak with Snowflake. "Snowflake, someone is here to see you."

Snowflake raised his eye brow as he nodded his head unsure who would want to see him.

"Who could that be?" Spitfire asked.

"Beats me..." Snowflake replied.

Just then, everyone in the room heard a soft and mellow voice. "Hello... is this where a Snowflake is staying?"

Everyone turned around and saw a grown woman who appeared to be in her late 30's to early 30's, had brilliant rose eyes, had light crimson long whip cream style hair, with a pale, light grayish crimson color streak located in the middle of her hair that goes all the way down of her hair. The grown woman had large pink pearl earrings on her ears, wore a large very light cerulean dress and blue and red stripe tennis shoes.

The woman smiled warmly at Soarin as he paused a bit. "Yeah... Come on in..."

Soarin let the woman into the room, where Spitfire sat beside Snowflake on his bed, doing her very best to comfort him. All three children looked at the woman.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Cake... I'm very sorry about your loss..." The woman said solemnly. "But... My husband and I... We run an orphanage where you're welcomed to stay."

"What?!" Soarin shouted in disbelief. "Why can't he live with us?!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible..." Ms. Cake sighed. "You see... if you want Snowflake to live with either of you, your parents will have to _legally_ adopt him."

"Okay... My parents can't do it, but Spitfire can!" Soarin said confidently as he turn to Spitfire for support. "Right Spitfire?"

For the first time, Spitfire nodded in disagreement. "No we can't. We, or should I say I don't live with my parents anymore, not since they abused me... I only managed to live at the campus due to one of the staffs at school happened to be my aunt who I haven't met in my life until a two years ago since going to school. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to live at the campus, let alone to attend..."

Hearing that Spitfire was abused by her parents left both Snowflake and Soarin silenced, as they were unaware about it despite the fact that all three of them knew each other since 1st grade.

Before either of the boys can speak, Spitfire resumed. "So with the situation I'm in my folks can't adopted him..."

Soarin felt nothing but horror and shock. "No... this can't be happening... this is has to be some kind of sick dream... and I can't wake up..."

"Stop it..." Spitfire mumbled under her breath.

"I KNOW! All I need to do is to wake up and everything will be fine!" Soarin said happily as he was beginning to deny the things that are happening to them.

Spitfire got off her chair and slaps Soarin hard, bringing him back into reality. "JUST STOP IT! THIS IS NOT A DREAM! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING TO SNOWFLAKE! WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE THINGS A LITTLE BIT BETTER BY COMFORTING HIM, BUT YET YOU... YOU..." Spitfire was at this point begins to break down in tears. "How can you be so selfish..."

Spitfire completely break down and cry her eyes out. Soarin now stood this looking down in sadness and guilt. Snowflake, after seeing whole emotional scene cleared his throat so her can calm things down. "Now Soarin and Spitfire, both of you calm down..."

Soarin decided to lift his head up and go comfort Spitfire until she calmed down as well. Snowflake then begin to speak. "Well... How long do I have to pack and say goodbye?"

Ms. Cake looked at Snowflake. "Three days. But It'll be the day when you are released from the hospital rest a sure you."

Spitfire and Soarin both looked at Snowflake. "Man, it's gonna be a bummer without you dude..." Soarin said, as he climbed on the bed and begin hugging his best friend.

"Yeah, we're really going to miss you Snowflake..." Spitfire added as she too climbed on the bed and hugging Snowflake as well.

Snowflake hugged his two best friends tightly as tears begin to flow out his eyes after knowing whats gonna happen in the following days when he gets released; he's gonna have to move from his home and into an orphanage, away from the only friends he has. This was a devastating blow for all three of them but nevertheless try to hold on their friendship however they can.

After discussing with Snowflake on whats gonna happen when he's released from the hospital, Ms. Cake left leaving the three children by themselves. Soarin and Spitfire decided to stay with Snowflake until 8 at night.

"It's getting late Snowflake. We should go on back to the campus so that we wont get in trouble..." Spitfire said, hating the idea to leave Snowflake all by himself.

"Okay I understand. I'll see you two later." Snowflake said.

"See ya Snowflake... No matter what happens, we will do our best to see you as often as we can." Soarin said with a small smile.

Snowflake smiled back. "Thanks you two. I'm happy that you'd say that."

Soarin and Spitfire bid Snowflake good night and left the room heading home. With his friends now gone, Snowflake decided to head onto bed. As he begin to fall asleep Snowflake starts to think about what will happen in the upcoming days.

_"I'm going to be living an orphanage for now on huh... I hope living there will be okay and I can be at least... happy..."_

Snowflake then fell asleep, trying to prepare for the tough road that lies ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 2

After buying a ticket, Snowflake and Mrs. Cake walked to the waiting area and began to wait for their train. But while he was waiting, Mrs. Cake looked at him and smiled.

"Snowflake, I would like you to meet someone." Mrs. Cake said as she walked to a door of the ticket booth, and out popped a girl just about his age. She had big blue eyes, curly pink hair, and wear a pink frilly dress, bicycle shorts, and pink sneaker. She had a huge smile as came from just inches of his face in less then a second.

"Oh, hello! My names Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" The girl known as Pinkie Pie got closer to his face, making Snowflake lean back a little.

"Umm, Snowflake." he said nervously. She some how got a bigger smile then she already have.

"Wow, that is a great name. Oh, I can't wait till we get back home, so I can throw you a welcome party!" Pinkie said in hyper voice as she puts Snowflake in a big hug and squeeze him tightly.

"Now, Pinkie. We need to get back before we start planning a party." Mrs. Cake said, as she lead the two of them on to the train. Once on, she lead them to a room, that had two sets on bunk beds.

"Ahh... So it seems that we're going to stay here in for the trip." Snowflake said as he walked in with his suit case of in hand.

"OOOO, I call top bunk!" Pinkie yelled as she throw her bag on top of one the top bunks.

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Snowflake said as he placed his bag on the other top bunk. Just then, the three felt a jerk and a whistle form the train, showing that the train was starting and taking off down the tracks. Snowflake looked out the window to watch the city he grow up in go by, but what he saw filled his eyes with tears of joy and sadness.

"See ya, Snowflake!" yelled is friends, Spitfire and Soarin who had decided to come see him for the last time before seeing Snowflake setting off to his new life.

"See ya guys! " he yelled back and waved at them.

"We will keep in touch Snowflake! And we will do our best to come see you! I promise!" Soarin yelled.

"I will too!" Snowflake replied back.

Spitfire began to tear up, ran to the end of the platform and cried to the heavens.

Snowflake! I-" she try to yell at the top of her lungs, but the roar of the engine prevented him from hearing her. With a heavy sigh, Snowflake pulled his head back in the room with a sad face.

"So, were those your friends?" Pinkie asked in a concerned look and tone.

"Yeah, for a while. And now I'll never see them again." Snowflake said sadly.

"Oh, don't say that. I'm pretty sure you'll meet them again. And I'll help you make friends when we get to Seattle." Pinkie said, and she got a light smile on from Snowflake. She then wrapped her arm over his should and said as she lead him out of the room, "Come on. lets go watch something to get your mind off of things."

"AAAAHHHHHH! Don't drag me!" Snowflake cried as he was dragged out of the room, leaving Ms. Cake giggling.

* * *

"WOW! THIS TRAIN IS HUGE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she explored the train with Snowflake following her.

"Yeah. These luxurious trains have entertainment, food and there's even a small shop that you can buy stuff to as well." Snowflake replied.

"Have you been on these expensive trains? Cause It sounds like you have..." Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually yes. A few times really." Snowflake replied with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie shouted in happiness.

"Anyway, What you do have in mind on doing?" Snowflake asked.

Pinkie Pie begin to think on what to do. Finally, she got an idea. "I got it! Let's go to the entertainment place."

Snowflake nodded and with that he and Pinkie Pie begin looking for the entertainment center. After passing and moving from train to train, the two children finally reached the entertainment center and what they saw inside made Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped.

There was numerous children inside playing video games, watching t.v., playing board games and some of them were watching movies. To Pinkie Pie, It was like a children's Paradise.

"So, what do you think?" Snowflake asked.

"THIS... PLACE... IS... EVERY CHILD'S DREAM OF HAVING!" Pinkie Pie shouted on the top of her lungs.

Snowflake let out a small smile. "I knew you would like it." He then noticed that Pinkie Pie grabbed his hand.

With much enthusiasm Pinkie Pie shouted "Come on! Let's go play!"

For the whole afternoon until evening, Snowflake and Pinkie Pie played and have fun with the other children. First, they played board games for about two hours, then played some video games and finally finished the evening by watching a movie. When it gotten dark, Snowflake and Pinkie Pie left the entertainment room head back towards their room.

When they arrived at their room, they find that Ms. Cake sitting on the bottom bunk reading a book. She greet the kids upon seeing them. "Hey you two. Did you had fun?"

"Yes we did!" Pinkie Pie happily replied.

"Well that's good. Dinner just arrived for you two and its sitting on the table over there." Ms. Cake said as she pointed the plate of food at the corner table.

"Thanks!" Snowflake said and he and Pinkie Pie sat at the table and begin eating their food, which is consisted of steak that was done medium-well, peas, mash potatoes with gravy and lastly a bowl of fruits and a cup of water.

By the time they finished their dinner, it was still a bit early in the night being only 8:30. Since it was still early for them to go to sleep, Pinkie Pie and Snowflake decided to changed into their pajamas and use what time they have talking to each other.

"So Snowflake...how old are you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm 9 years old." Snowflake replied casually.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "SO AM I!"

Snowflake entered the bathroom and changed into his pajamas, which consist of only black shorts while still wearing his black t-shirt. He then exited the bathroom so that Pinkie Pie can change, only to find that she's already changed into her pajamas which is consist of a large pink nightdress with balloons.

"Oh? Your already changed?" Snowflake asked.

"Why yes I have!" Pinkie Pie replied as she playfully winked at him.

Snowflake juts shrugged and hopped onto the bottom bunk on one of the bunk beds. Pinkie Pie climbed on the top bunk. They begin to lay down and get comfortable and after a few minutes, they both feel asleep with ease.

After Pinkie and Snowflake are asleep, Mrs. Cake suddenly gets a call and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey dear. Are you holding up okay?" It was her husband Mr. Cake.

"Hello there sweetie! I'm fine. Nothing to be worrying about. Currently, Pinkie Pie, Snowflake and I are on-board the train." Ms. Cake replied.

"Oh okay. That's good. I looked into Snowflake's bio and I've found a few things you probably need to know." Mr. Cake said as he took a deep breath. "But, I'll wait for you until you come back so I can tell you the whole entire story."

"Alright that's fine." Ms. Cake said.

Before Mr. Cake hang up, he then tells her that he was called and has set up another child to be picked up and that the train should be at the station in the morning and he sends her a picture of the child.

After receiving the picture from her husband, she bid him goodnight and decided to go to bed. After changing into her pajamas, Ms. Cake hopped onto the second bed and after covering up, she soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun shine through the windows at the train car that held Snowflake and Pinkie Pie both moaned and tried to hide their faces, but it was no use as Mrs. Cake entered the room with a smile.

"Kids, time to get up. Breakfast." Mrs. Cake said with a smile as she watched Pinkie hop up and was out of the room in less than a second.

"Does she ever calm down?" Snowflake asked as he sat up and got out of bed.

"Nope, she's a bowl of sugar on sugar ." Mrs. Cake said as she said as she watch Snowflake walk by, sleepy looking as he did. Soon, the three were sitting in the dinning car and the kids were eating two large stacks of pancakes. While they were eating, a voice came on the intercom.

"Attention passengers. We will be stopping in Manhattan, Kansas in ten minutes." said the conductor. Mrs. Cake smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, finish up kids. We need to get off at that stop." she said as she finished her cup. Both kids looked at her confused, and after Pinkie swallowed a whole pancake.

"Why are we stopping there?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, first. No trains are heading north for two days, so. We'll be staying there until a train head that way. And second, I got a call and we'll be picking up a new girl to take with us." Ms. Cake said with a smile, as Pinkie got a big smile on her face and then swallowed the other four pancakes in one bite. Shocking Snowflake as he finished his, still wondering how she just did that. After ten minutes, the train came to a stop and some people started to leave the train. Mrs. Cake had the kids wait until most of the people had left or entered. She then led them off the train and all three looked around for someone.

"Oh, where is she?" Pinkie asked as she looked around and saw nothing. But just then, Ms. Cake saw a woman waving at them.

"Oh, there they are." Ms. Cake said as she pointed towards the woman, who had a little girl standing next to her. The girl was the same age as Pinkie and Snowflake. She had baby blue eyes, long, pinkie hair that covered her left eye, and she wear a yellow sundress with butterflies on it and yellow sandals.

"HI!" Pinkie yelled from across the platform, making the girl hide behind the woman.

"Pinkie, she is really shy." Ms. Cake explained to Pinkie. Snowflake had just then turned and once the two eyes met, they widened.

"Fluttershy." Snowflake said.

"Snowflake." Fluttershy said as they ran to each other and hugged each other.

"It's been years." Snowflake said as he stopped hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you again." Fluttershy said with a weak smile.

The woman, who goes by the name as Aqua, rescued Fluttershy and take care of her. She is described to have snow-white hair as a result being an albino, lime green eyes and despite being in her sixties, have an appearance that shes in her forties.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Pinkie asked as she looked confused at them.

"Yeah, I knew her when we were five." Snowflake said with a smile as the woman smiled at them and Mrs. Cake walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you know each other." Ms. Cake said as she looked at the kid talking. She then looked up at Aqua with a smile as she stepped closer to her.

"So, when is your train leaving?" Aqua asked as she looked at Mrs. Cake.

"Tomorrow night." Cake said with a smile.

"So, you'll stay with me tonight." Aqua said and got a loud yell of joy by Pinkie Pie, which scared Fluttershy a little.

"YAY, SLEEPOVER!" Pinkie yelled as she throw her arms in the air. Fluttershy hid behind Snowflake but when she saw that Pinkie was not going to hurt her, she got out from behind him, smiling weakly at her.

"Thanks a lot. Let me get the bags and we can get going." Ms. Cake said as she got her bags and in two minutes, the five were in a mini-van, driving through the town. Soon, they were at two store house in a suburb house. Aqua and Mrs. Cake got the bags before entering the house. Inside was nice and clean, full of pictures of Butterflies.

"Wow, you really like butterflies." Pinkie said as she walked in and looked at the pictures.

"Oh no. These pictures were taken by Fluttershy." Aqua said which made all three look at her in shock, and Fluttershy looked at her hands sheepishly.

"Really, these are pretty cool." Snowflake said as he looked at the pictures.

"Well, We'll have to ship these to Seattle." Mrs. Cake said with a smile as she looked at the pictures.

"I'm way ahead of you. I'm already paid for the shipping and there'll be there in three days." Aqua said as she lead them to the quest room, which Mrs. Cake was going to stay and then she lead the three children to Fluttershy's room.

"Whoa." Pinkie said as she looked at the room full of butterfly wall paper and stuffed animals. She walked in looked around. She then looked at the shy girl and said, " This,...is...SO WONDERFUL."

"Really? Thanks." Fluttershy said with a smile as she was hugged by Pinkie and she just smiled at the hug. Just then, Aqua walked in with a smile.

"Hey, since it's summer, I was thinking of taking you three to the water park tomorrow. How does that sound?" Aqua asked.

Snowflake and Pinkie Pie nodded their heads in excitement while Fluttershy gave her a slow nod. Aqua let out a smile. "Okay. We'll go to the water park around 11:00. In the meantime, make yourself's at home you two."

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily and with that, Aqua left leaving the kids alone and wondering what to do for the time being.

"So... what do you want to do you guys?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Snowflake shrugged. "I really don't know..." He then turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? Do you have anything in mind?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "I dunno either... a-aside from the fact that we can watch t.v. Or I can ask Aqua that we go somewhere like the park."

"OOOOOOO! I want to go to the park!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Snowflake said as he nodded as well.

"Okay... going to the park it is then." Fluttershy said as she walked towards where Aqua is with Snowflake and Pinkie Pie following her.

* * *

"Spitfire...Spitfire!"

Spitfire is currently in her dorm room laying on bed feeling very upset and depressed about Snowflake is gone. Just seeing Snowflake leaving yesterday on that train made her heart sank. Since Snowflake left, she has been very down and no longer in the mood to do anything she would normally do or enjoy.

"Come on Spitfire... I know how you feel about Snowflake being gone but laying in the bed sulking and being sad won't make things any better."

Spitifire, letting out a heavy sigh, slowly got up off her bed and made her way towards the door and opened it, revealing Soarin standing holding two frappuccinos. One was Strawberry and Creme while the other was Vanilla Bean. There was a Starbucks logo on it so Spitfire realized that Soarin got their favorite frappuccinos from Starbucks.

Spitfire grabbed the Strawberry and Creme one since it was her favorite. She then took a sip of the frappuccino and the taste seemed to calm her nerves. "Thanks Soarin... I really appreciate it..."

"No problem Spitfire. Glad I can help." Soarin smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to the mall. Wanna come with me?"

At first she wanted to decline due to being not in the mood but since Soarin was trying to make an effort to get her out from her depression she decided to reconsidered and accept his invitation. "Sure I'll go with you. Let me get ready okay?"

Soarin quickly nods his head. "Okay. I'll wait outside for you."

"Alright." Spitfire then closed the door and begin changing out her P.E. clothes and into her casual clothes. As she changed, Spitfire begin to think about Snowflake wondering where he is at.

_"Snowflake... whatever you are now... I hope your doing okay and holding up strong... I miss you already... Soarin too miss you as well... things haven't been the same since you left... but we made a promise to come see you in the future.. so until then... we have to hang our heads high and strong... I hope your doing the same..."_

Spitfire let out a long sigh before exiting her room to accompanied Soarin.

* * *

It was now six pm, as the kids played in Fluttershy's room. Pinkie Pie was bouncing on the bed while Snowflake and Fluttershy were watching a movie on the T.V. Just then, Aqua entered the room with a pizza box and a smile.

"Hay kids, the pizza's here." She said as she placed it on a small table in the middle of the room. The three kids hopped to the table and opened the box, revealing a supreme pizza.

"Awesome." Snowflake said as he picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite of it. The two girls followed suit and soon they were chowing away, but soon Pinkie noticed something.

"Man, I am out of pop. I'll be back." Pinkie said as she walked towards the door.

"Hay, can you get me one too?" Snowflake asked as all he got was a thuds up. Leaving Snowflake and Fluttershy alone, and after a minute or to of silence, Fluttershy timidly spoke up, "So, h-how has it been?"

"No so good." Snowflake said as he put his pizza down and tucked his knees into his chest.

"What happened? Please tell me..." Fluttershy asked worried. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Well, my father was really cruel, and beat me and my mother all the time. She tried to protect me from him, and she did for a time. But just a week ago, he came home drunk and was just unstoppable. After beating us, he dragged us out of the house, forced us into his car and took us a barn somewhere on the plains." Snowflake let out a huge sigh. "My father then dragged us into the abandoned barn, took off our clothes, drugged us with some white powder and I bet he used that white powdered stuff on my wounds, tied us up, got out a whip and begin lashing and striking our backs. I can't say how many times he whipped us but all I can described is the was brutal, ruthless, sadistic and most of all, prolonged. Before I blacked out, I heard the screams of my mother. Sadly... It would be the last time I hear her screams..."

Fluttershy was left stunned and terrified after hearing what she heard and begin to hugged him tight and tried to comfort him. Before she could speak, Snowflake then took off his gloves and revealed his hands to her. What Fluttershy saw the condition of his hands made her almost vomit and past out; Snowflake hands and both of his wrists were covered in stitches and blood.

"Snowflake... what happened to your hands...?"

"My father did this to me..." Snowflake replied. "He took a Japanese sword and severed my hands and fingers. Luckily, the doctors manage to save my hands, but I am forever scarred due to all these stitches on both my fingers."

"Oh no... That's Horrible!" Fluttershy said as she looked in horror until she begin to ask. "Wait... how did you escape?"

"After I woke up, I then saw my father grabbing a knife. Upon seeing the knife I closed my eyes and play dead to trick him but that didn't stopped him from slitting both our throats. Then he left the barn leaving us to die. After i waited for a few minutes, I opened my eyes and I found that my mother managed to break free. She then cut the ropes and then she slowly carried me out of the barn carrying my severed hands and fingers until finally reached the streets and get the attention of the nearest car, truck or van for help since she couldn't speak due to her throat be stilted. Either by luck or sheer chance there was a lot of traffic and once someone saw us, everyone did and called for help." Snowflake said.

"And I'm pretty sure I know the rest..." Fluttershy added as she probably guessed and then beginning visualizing on what happened for her perspective. "But still... That horrible... I...I... feel sorry for you." Fluttershy added as she let got of the hug and took another bite of her pizza.

"Yeah." Snowflake sighed upon telling her story. "Well, what about you?" He asked as he looked at Fluttershy. She mere thought of thinking on what happened made her blue cyan eyes with tears, but she decided to tell her childhood and best friend what had happened to her even though it would be the hardest thing she will ever do.

"Well, after we moved here, My mother started to drink and do drugs more and more. Leaving me to find for myself. Then, a year later my father returned and she got clean. We were happy for a while, but then he said he was leaving again. She was very upset and in the middle of the night, my mother and father got into huge argument. I watch them fight and I pleated them to stop. In a fit of rage my mother hit me... well... more liked punched me... My father was not happy and he wrestled my mother to the ground. Just then, a large man burst through the door and attacked him. At first, I didn't know who he was but after the man threatened my father for attacking his girl, my thoughts were clear; my mother cheated on my father." Fluttershy said, as she was near tears.

"What?!" Snowflake shouted in shock.

"And that's not the worst of it... My father tried to fight both the man and my mother off... they stabbed him with a kitchen knife... I lost count after they both stabbed them 15 times... and afterwards they turned towards me... Then... then..." Fluttershy was now in tears.

"Then what?" Snowflake asked.

"The man raped me! And my mother watched and let it happen!" Fluttershy cried as she ran towards Snowflake and hugged him. Snowflake turned as white as a corpse about hearing Fluttershy was raped. Whats even worse is that her own mother let it happen and watched it with glee and delight. And to the final blow to Fluttershy is that her own mother cheated on her husband and fall for this...this...sick twisted rapist and monster. It was clear; What Fluttershy saw was a COMPLETE betrayal between wife and husband and mother and child... the bad of BOTH worlds. It can't get **any** worse than this.

Snowflake then wrapped his arms around her and stroked her pink hair. "That's horrible... I'm so happy that your alive Fluttershy... really... I am..."

"Me too Snowflake... me... too... " Fluttershy replied. Her tears continue to fall. "S-Snowflake, It hurts me so much that you had to move and leave me... please... NEVER EVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN! I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! PLEASE, DON'T EVER LEAVE MY SIDE! I need you... I _really _do..."

By this time, Fluttershy was now sobbing and burying her head into Snowflake's chest. Snowflake, who already loss his mother and endured the hellish experience at the hands of his father was very lost and uncertain of his life and future would be and even thought of ending his pain by taking his own life. But after seeing Fluttershy's pain and anguish, he found a new goal in his life; looking after Fluttershy. Although they both lost their parents, they do have one thing that Snowflake and Fluttershy have; each other.

Snowflake realized that Fluttershy need him most more than anything for mental and emotional support and he can't bear the thought of leaving Fluttershy alone, scared, in pain and her cries for help and comfort to only go unanswered. The only way to survive in this cruel and dark world is sticking together for now on. After thinking about the words to speak Snowflake spoke, "Fluttershy... After I lost your mother... I was sad... heartbroken... and alone like you... and as the following days passed in the aftermath of that fateful night... I was losing the will live..."

Fluttershy lift her head up and stared at her best friend. "R-really S-Snowflake?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yeah... but upon seeing you in pain and told me you were raped and all, my will to live came back by your pleads to me of never leaving your side... Fluttershy... I will be beside so that you won't be alone anymore. We may have lost our parents... but we still have each other..."

Fluttershy, touched by his words begin to cry with tears of happiness and formed a smile. "I'm glad your here with me right now."

* * *

Pinkie Pie hummed as she skipped down the hall and entered the kitchen. She looked into the fridge, but saw nothing in it.

"Dang, she must have some pop some where." Pinkie said to herself as she looked around the kitchen for some soda. But saw nothing. She then noticed a door in the corner. She wondered what it was, so, she went up to the door and opened it. She was shocked and scared as she looked into the dark stairs of a basement. She shivered and took a step back, only to bump into someone.

"Pinkie Sweet. You okay?' Pinkie turn and saw the voice belonged to Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, yeah. ... I was looking for some pop." Pinkie said as she looked up at her guardian.

"Oh, well. We have some in the freezer." she said as she lead Pinkie to the fridge and gave her three pops from the freezer. Pinkie smiled as she left, but not before taking a second look at the basement.

* * *

"Hey! I'm back you two!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she opened the door.

"Hey... finally you got some soda... I'm thirsty!" Snowflake said.

"Here you go you guys!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she threw Snowflake and Fluttershy each can of soda. For the rest of the night Snowflake, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enjoyed themselves and watching t.v. until it gotten around 10:30 and Aqua came in. "Alright kids. Mrs. Cake wanted me to tell you kids that it's time to go to bed."

The three kids nodded and each of them took turns of using the bathroom to changed into their pajamas. Since there was one bed, the kids decided that they have to share and sleep in the same bed. Snowflake sleeps on the left, Fluttershy in the middle and Pinkie Pie on the right. After bidding each other good night, the three kids hopped into bed, cuddling in the sheets and blankets, laid their head on their pillows and slowly drifted off to asleep.

* * *

Fluttershy begin to move violently erratically while trying to get some sleep. "No...no...please don't... no...NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy then opened her eyes and shot up like a cannonball. She begin to calm down with sweat dripping down her face. She had a terrible nightmare, rethinking her nightmare... which was about that god awful event of her being raped.

Upon thinking about that she begin to cry and buried her head in her knees, sobbing. Her sobbing cause one's attention as Snowflake begin to wake up. "Hmmm?"

Snowflake then turn around and saw his best friend crying. "Fluttershy? What's the matter?"

Upon seeing her best awake, Fluttershy cried and hugged him. "Oh Snowflake... I had a nightmare about me being r-r-raped..."

Upon hearing what Fluttershy said, Snowflake wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Fluttershy... I'm here... I'm here..."

Fluttershy let out a small meek smile. "Thank you Snowflake... Um..." She then begin to blush. "If...If... its's alright with you... can you and I c-cuddle...?"

Snowflake let out a small blush on his face, feeling very embarrassed to fulfill Fluttershy request. But despite that, he decided to allow Fluttershy to cuddle with him since she needs him now more than ever since they are now orphans. "S-sure Fluttershy... We can cuddle."

Fluttershy let out a smile of gratitude and relief. "Thank you Snowflake..."

After Snowflake calmed Fluttershy down, they both laid back down fell asleep. This time, they were both cuddling close to each other and were holding hands, both feeling very happy and grateful that they have each other to look out for.

* * *

The sun shined through the window, into the room with the three children sleeping soundly. In a few moments, Aqua opened the door and looked inside.

"Hay kids, time for breakfast. I made pancakes." she said and in less then a second, Pinkie had hopped out of bed and left a cloud of smoke in her wake. Snowflake popped up from the covers wearing a black pajamas shirt and pants. Fluttershy sat up next to him wearing a butterfly theme yellow night dress.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around and saw smoke.

"Looks like Pinkie Pie heard about breakfast." Snowflake said as he got out of bed and Fluttershy joined him as they walked out of the room and down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. As they entered, they both blushed as they saw Pinkie in her pink underwear with balloons on them.

"Hay guys, you need to try these. They are the **BEST**!" Pinkie said as she swallowed a mouth full of pancakes as she did not notice them looking at what she was wearing, or not wearing in this matter. Both Snowflake and Fluttershy shrugged but still blushing nevertheless, as they sat down and took from the large pile of pancakes and began to eat. The kids enjoyed the meal as they sat there and ate full of pancakes.

Mrs. Cake came in the room with a night gown with cupcakes on it. She smiled as she saw the kids eating, but then she realized that Pinkie was in her undies. "PINKIE! Get some clothes on!" she said as she looked at her daughter, but Pinkie paid her no attention as she continued to eat her pancakes. Mrs. Cake then decided to go look and she found a large t-shirt in her suit case. She offered it to Pinkie and she just slipped it on just like that, not even thinking of it.

The kids continued to eat as Aqua entered the room with a smile. "Hay kids. Why don't you guys go get ready and we can go to the water park. It's opening today." No soon has she finished that sentence, Pinkie Pie ran past her and towards up the stairs to the room so she can begin to change.

"Well, I guess that was a yes." Mrs. Cake said as she smile and watched as Snowflake and Fluttershy also got up and headed to the room to get their swim suits on.

"Mrs. Cake? You want to come with us?" Aqua asked as she focus her attention to the young lady.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Mrs. Cake replied with a smile as she and Aqua begin to head towards their room to get changed into their swim suits as well.

* * *

It was around eleven a-clock as the van pulled into the packed parking lot of the local water park. The van door opened, and hopped three excited kids. Pinkie Pie was wearing a pinkie one-piece with polka dots, Fluttershy wear a a butterfly themed one piece and Snowflake was wearing a pair black trunks.

"This is going to be awesome!" Pinkie Pie said as she ran to get in line.

"Pinkie, deary. Stay close." Mrs. Cake said as she got out of the van wearing a cake themed one piece.

"Oh relax, I know most of the workers and they'll watch after her." Aqua spoke as she got out of the van wearing an aqua green two piece swim suit. She and Mrs. Cake took out a cooler, and began to carry it to get in line with Pinkie and the kids. After a few minutes, the gates were opened and everyone ran in excited. As the five entered, they saw a large area of water slide, a wave pool, and several other things that was exciting.

"WHOA, this...place...is...**AWESOME**!" Pinkie said as she ran off into the crowd and towards the rides.

"UGH, here we go again." Snowflake said as he took off behind her, with Fluttershy in hand. The two mares watched and laughed as they headed toward the picnic area. Pinkie was in line for the largest slide in the park, behind her was Fluttershy and Snowflake.

"Stallion, you can run." Snowflake said as he was trying to caught his breath.

"Yeah, I never really run low on energy." Pinkie said as the line's began to move and they got higher. As they got closer, Fluttershy began to get nervous and shake.

"Hay, you okay?" Snowflake asked as he looked at her and got worried.

"Yeah,...I...Have to go." she said as she ran past people behind them and down the stairs, leaving both of them worried.

"I should go after her." Snowflake said as he started going down the stairs.

"I meet you down there." Pinkie said and as Snowflake turned around, he saw her jump down the slide. He smiled as he continued to walk down the stairs. Once he got there, he saw Fluttershy sitting on a bench, looking very sad.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" he asked as he got closer to her. She said something, but he couldn't hear her, so he said, "What?"

"I don't know how to swim." she said loud enough for him to hear her. Snowflake was about to say something, but Pinkie Pie came by.

"Hay, what's the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"She doesn't know how to swim." Snowflake said, and go a confused look on her face. She then stood up and yelled.

"Then we need to teach her!" she said as she ran off, dragging Fluttershy with her. Snowflake just reluctantly shook his head as he ran off after them.

* * *

Alright Fluttershy, now just take another step into the pool." Snowflake said as he stood in front of her, holding out his hand out. Fluttershy was shaking as she took another step in baby area of the park. She took a step closer, but pulled back as the water was really cold.

"Oh,...t-that's c-c-cold!" she yelled as she stepped back, only to bump into Pinkie Pie, who was standing behind her.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy." Pinkie said with smile as she grabbed her hand and lead Fluttershy into the water. Fluttershy shivered as she stepped into the water, but as she was being pulled deeper int the water she got use to it very and rather quickly. As they got to the waist deep of the water, Snowflake walked over to them.

"Alright, now lay on your back." Snowflake said as he and Pinkie Pie placed their hands onto her back, helping eased her way onto her back. Fluttershy was a little scared as she felt the water around her, but soon she was floating on the water with a big smile. She then got back to her feet, turn towards Snowflake, then hugged him tightly as she was extremely grateful that Snowflake and Pinkie Pie taught her how to swim.

"Thank you, both of you." she said as she stepped back and smiled at them. Pinkie Pie smile back, while Snowflake was blushing deep red as he smiled too as well.

For most of the day, the kids went on many water rides. Some of them were scary, others were relaxing and fun. They ate lunch around two a-clock in the afternoon and after waiting for thirty minutes, resumed getting on more rides. They were some rides that they couldn't get on due to them being too short or too young, which made Pinkie Pie **very** angry. Lucky, Snowflake and Fluttershy managed to convinced Pinkie Pie to calm down and let it go, cause if they didn't, Pinkie Pie would most likely either lash out at one of the staff or try to come up with a plan to sneak in one of the rides, which in turn would get her in trouble and may put her in risk of being kicked out of the water park.

When it gotten around six o-clock, Aqua and Mrs. Cake realized that it was getting late and they need to get back to the house. Aqua got up and saw the kids playing in a water fortress. "Hey kids! It's time to go!"

With a few groans coming from Pinkie Pie she, Fluttershy and Snowflake walked towards the picnic area and dried off. The kids decided to wait until they get back to Aqua's house to change back. They exited the water park and walked towards the van and got in.

"Did everyone had fun?" Mrs. Cake asked the three children.

"WOOOO! YOU BET!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

"I had tons of fun." Snowflake said with a small smile.

"I had fun too..." Fluttershy shyly added.

"Good. Anybody up for some ice cream?" Aqua asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I would like some like cream too." Fluttershy said.

"Me too." Snowflake added as his taste buds were craving something sweet.

After driving on the freeway for a half hour they finally reached Aqua's house. While Mrs. Cake decided to head inside the house, Aqua decided to take the kids to Yogurt-land since it was across Aqua's house.

Upon entering inside Yogurt-land, Pinkie Pie ran toward the machines and scanned on what flavors that they have. "Let's see... Nutter Butter Peanut Butter Cookie, Peanut Butter Cup, Strawberry Cheesecake, Smores, Red Velvet Cupcake Batter, Oatmeal Cookie, Banana Fosters, Birthday Cake Batter, Black Forest Cake, Chocolate Milkshake, Cinnamon Roll, Cinnamon Gram Crackers, Gingerbread, Devil's Food Cupcake Batter, Double Cookies and Cream, Eggnog, Pumpkin Pie and Root Beer Float..."

After naming all the flavors they have Pinkie Pie grabbed the largest size container available and begin to get the flavors she want. "I'm getting Birthday Cake Batter, Double Cookies and Cream, Banana Fosters, Nutter Butter Peanut Butter Cookie and Red Velvet Cupcake Batter!"

"Hmm... I'll get... oh! Strawberry Cheesecake, Cinnamon Roll, Oatmeal Cookie, Red Velvet Cupcake Batter and Cinnamon Gram Crackers seems good..." Fluttershy said as she got a medium size container. She then turned to her best friend. "Snowflake, what flavors are you getting...?"

"Hmm... can't say... all of these flavor sounds good and appalling to me... Its so hard to decide..."

Fluttershy chuckled. "I can tell..."

After a minute or so of scanning the flavors Snowflake decided to get a large size container and get Red Velvet Cupcake Batter, Cinnamon Roll, Cinnamon Gram Crackers, Gingerbread, Devil's Food Cupcake Batter and Chocolate Milkshake.

After the kids got their flavors, they walked towards counter. What made Yogurt-land different from other ice cream parlors like Cold Stone and 31 Flavors (or commonly known as Baskin Robins) is that Yogurt-land charged on how much the customers pays is determined on how much each container weights compared to Cold stone and Baskin Robins where they charged for each scoop and extra for toppings. The cup size didn't matter to them. To all of the three children, coming to Yogurt-land is **MUCH** cheaper than either Cold-stone or Baskin Robins.

With the treats paid by Aqua, they all walked back towards the house with the kids eating their treats with delight. "MMMMM! THIS IS SO GOOOOOOD!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she was overwhelmed by the multiple flavors she'd picked out.

"I'll say... It's been a while the last time I went to Yogurt-land." Snowflake added as he too eating his yogurt treat.

"Wait...? Y-you have been to Y-Yogurt-land before?" Fluttershy asked in slight shock.

Snowflake nodded his head and replied, "A few times actually, yes."

They finally arrived at the house and Aqua opened the door letting the three children and then herself inside. Upon entering the house, they were greeted by who had already changed out of her swim suit and currently in her nightdress. "Hey! Welcome Back! I see you three are enjoying your treats."

Pinkie Pie gave her guardian a nod. "You bet!"

Upon seeing how much frozen yogurt she had Mrs. Cake frowned. "Pinkie Pie, you shouldn't have gotten THAT much! I bet Aqua had to pay you a fortune!"

Aqua laughed upon seeing the petty argument between Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. "Nonsense Mrs. Cake. In fact, Yogurt-land is much cheaper than Cold stone or Baskin Robins."

What Aqua said caught her attention. "Oh? How So?"

"Well compared to Cold stone or Baskin Robins is that Yogurt-land charged on how much the customers pays is determined on how much each container weights compared to Cold stone and Baskin Robins where they instantly charged you for each scoop and charge extra for toppings. The size of the cup they get rarely matter to them." Aqua explained with a smile.

"Really? Wow... that _is_ a lot cheaper!" Mrs. Cake said. "How much did you have to pay for all three of them?"

"Let's see..." Aqua got out the receipt. "Pinkie Pie's yogurt was $4.25, Snowflake's yogurt was $3.18 and Fluttershy's yogurt was only $2.61. So in total I paid only ended up paying 10.04 which is much cheaper compared to other ice cream parlors when you think about it."

"Now that you mentioned it... your right!" Mrs. Cake said as she remembered the price from Cold stone and Baskin Robins. She then turn to Pinkie Pie and rubbed her hair. "I'm sorry I scowled at you Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Its okay Mrs. Cake!"

Pinkie Pie, Snowflake and Fluttershy went upstairs towards Fluttershy's room leaving the two women alone and each of them decided to chat with each other. And since the kids had eaten lunch and a few snacks from the water earlier and now having frozen yogurt, both of them felt that the children were set for the rest of the day and the need to make dinner for them.

Meanwhile in the room with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Snowflake were continuing eating their frozen treat. "Wow... this yogurt is delicious!" Fluttershy said in a happy mood.

"I knew you two would like Yogurt-land. In fact, I was the one who recommended her about it." Snowflake said with a smile.

"Really?! Thank you Snowflake! THAT WAS AWESOME OF YOU!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she hugged her new friend tightly.

"Your welcome... Pinkie Pie... Ugh... can't...breathe..." Snowflake struggled to say as he was being crushed by Pinkie Pie's bear hug.

"Oops... sorry..." Pinkie Pie apologized as she let go of him.

"It's... *huff* Alright..." Snowflake spoke as he try to get some air.

"Snowflake, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked filled with concern and worry.

After getting a sufficient amount of air inside him, Snowflake nodded his head and said, "Yeah... I am now."

The three children watched t.v. and eat their frozen treats until they were finished and then resumed back watching t.v. in peace and quiet while still wearing their swim suits. Snowflake, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enjoyed themselves while exchanging numerous conversations and some of them were about the lifestyle living in the orphanage, to which Pinkie Pie replied, "It is VERY fun place to live. The orphanage have everything! Well... _almost _everything that any kid would want. You two would love it there!" Pinkie Pie smiled brightly.

Fluttershy and Snowflake both nodded their heads taking in note of Pinkie Pie'swords and smiled, knowing that the orphanage that both of them would be living in for now on will be a fun, nurturing and loving home surrounded with caring staffs and hopefully that they will make new friends along the way.

Pretty soon, it was now 9:00 at night and Mrs. Cake opened the door. "Okay kids, its' time to go to bed. The train leaves early in the morning at 6:00 so all of us need to be up at 5:00 so all of us have enough time to brush our teeth, take a shower, get dressed and arrive at the train station on time."

The three children nodded and quickly took turns using the bathroom to changed out of their swim suits and back into their pajamas. They hopped onto bed and laid down on their pillows. As they try to go to sleep Fluttershy let out a huge sigh. Both Pinkie Pie and Snowflake noticed this and decided to ask what was bothering her. Pinkie Pie asked, "Fluttershy? What is the matter ?"

"This is will my last day living here with Aqua now that I think about it... I don't want to be separated from Aqua as she was the one who came to my resume when I was being raped." Fluttershy replied in a sad tone.

"What?! YOU WERE _RAPED_?!" Pinkie Pie shouted in shock.

"It's a _long_ story..." Snowflake bitterly spoke in Fluttershy's defense.

"Yeah... I kinda see Aqua as a mother figure, a way better version of my awful real mother... I don't want to leave her... even though I have too..." Fluttershy said as she was on the verge of tears.

Snowflake then made his efforts to comfort his childhood friend. "I know how you feel Fluttershy... After my mother was killed, I had to leave behind my two best friends that I love more than anything... being separated from them is heart aching... even now..."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked as she stared into her childhood friend's eyes.

Snowflake nodded his head and said, "Really. Without a doubt."

Fluttershy then wiped her tears. "Okay... I see your point..."

Pinkie Pie joined in the conversation. "And Besides... when we get to Seattle we can be roommates and all and hang out all the time!"

Snowflake nodded his head and continued on. "We all have tragic things that happen and that includes innocent people that has done nothing to deserved it. I of all people can relate that... But we're friends Fluttershy... Pinkie Pie and I here and any would be friends we'll meet at our new home. While we can't go back into the past and change what had happened to made us this way, together we can make it right again. You have to live Fluttershy... for our sake... just like I am for your sake, for Pinkie Pie's sake and for my 2 best friends that I left behind. Why you may both wondering... It's because..." Snowflake stopped and trying to finds the proper words to speak. "Because that's the only way to bring about a happy future..."

Touched by Snowflake's speech Fluttershy smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Snowflake... I'm... I'm very glad that your here with me right now..."

Pinkie Pie also joined in the hug. "That's what's friends are for Fluttershy!"

Tears rolled down her face as Fluttershy embraced the hugs she was receiving from her childhood friend and new friend. After a few moments of hugging Snowflake begin to speak. "We should go to bed you two...or we'll be tired and Mrs. Cake would have all of our hides." All three of them laughed.

The three kids laid back down and fell asleep with new found hope knowing that although everyone faces death and darkness everyday, they still find the courage to keep their heads high and move forward.

And this fact alone would be the light that would guide them happiness and a bright future.


End file.
